Ouran Inu
by karri namikaze
Summary: kagome just entered paradise academy. trying to find a place to study she meets the paradise host club. OHHC Inuyasha style! inuyasha and kagome a little OOC.


Karri: yay my first fan fiction!

Inuyasha: god shut up your really annoying!

Karri: what? I'm telling! Kagome inuyasha's being mean to me!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

Inuyasha: ugh!

Karri: thanks kagome please do the disclaimer!

Kagome: okay! Karri namikaze does not own Inuyasha that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

Karri: though if I did own it would definitely ended differently and kikyo would have never come back muahahahaha!

Inuyasha: enfoy fhe fory. (enjoy the story.)

"I can't believe this. There isn't one peaceful library." The person said, the person's name is kagome higarashi, kagome has long shaggy black hair with brown eyes was wearing a baggy gray sweat shirt with sweat pants to match and big nerd glasses the person closed the door. And walked away, kagome just wanted a quiet place to study. The continued to walk down the corridor kagome came across a door and she looked up it said "3rd music room" she opened the door. "This is probably the only place left that's quiet." She looked in to see a host club.

Kagome looked panicked and started to back away. "What the hell's with this beautiful group?"

"Oh, it's a guy." Two people said and the same time. They looked like twins except one had short hair and the other a long braid, their faces had weird looking tattoos one had blue lines going down his face while the other had a cross like one on his forehead. They were wearing the school uniform a red jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie, the pants were brown. "Watch your mouth he is an important guest even if he is a guy." One of the boys stands up. The boy had long sliver color hair that was down the middle of his back, also with dog ears on top. His are a deep gold. He smiles and puts out his hand "welcome to paradise academy's host club! Rare scholarship student kagome higarashi!"

Kagome looked at the guy. "It's seems that our school's tone doesn't fit commoners, so if you don't have a lot of nerve you can't get a scholarship." Another one of the guys said. He had short hair with a small ponytail. He had brown eyes and a weird creepy smile. Kagome looked at him curiously "h-how did you now..." the man crossed his arms over his chest and got a perverted grin. "If I didn't know about you I shouldn't be in this school, right?" kagome glared at him. Then kagome was grabbed by the silver haired man "so basically you a hero! You're the top student but also the poorest. By being here you've become a hero to all commoners!" he said drastically. Kagome tried to get away from the crazy man. The silvered haired man grabbed his chin in thought. "Though, I didn't expect the rumored student to be gay." Kagome stopped and looked at the man. "Huh? What are you-" the silver haired man turned to the rest of the boys. "Well, whatever, so would you like the wild type? The Lolita type? The silent type? The cool type? Or…" he walks over and grabs kagome's chin making kagome's eyes look directly into his, he smirked. "Would you like to try me?" He asked in a husky tone. Kagome completely freaked and jumped back and away from the man. "y-you misunderstood I'm-" kagome bumped into something, turning around kagome meets a boy with orange hair that was in a ponytail, the boy also had green eyes. He smiled at kagome "are you really a hero kagome-chan? I wanna hear the story wear you saved the princess!" kagome stared for a moment the glared "you gave you permission to call me kagome-chan?" kagome tried to get away by running. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" kagome wasn't looking though and ran into a vase tipping it over. Kagome tried to catch it but missed so it crashed into pieces on the floor. It was silent it the room for a moment. The twin with short hair walked over "awww, we were gonna auction that off." The other twin with a braid walked over "yeah we were gonna it was going to be sold off for 8 million yen($80,000)" kagome started to hyperventilate "8 mil-million y-yen" kagome fell on the floor and felt like crying there was no way kagome can pay that back. "I swear I'll pay it bac-" kagome was interrupted by the twins coming on either side. "Can you? You can't even afford a school uniform? I mean what exactly are you wearing anyway?" they spoke at the same time. The man with the short hair and ponytail looked at the silver haired boy. "Well what do want to do Inuyasha?" the silver haired boy-now named Inuyasha- walked to his chair that looked like a throne. He sits and points at kagome. "Do you know this proverb higarashi?" he smirks at how kagome looked scared "when in Rome do as the romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your body." Inuyasha smirk turned into an evil grin. "You're now the host clubs dog!"

~~break~~

"Where will you take me this summer Inuyasha-kun?" a girl asked.

"Anywhere where you want." Inuyasha answered.

"What's your favorite kind of music Inuyasha-kun?" another girl asked.

"Whatever you favor" Inuyasha answered

"I baked a cake. Would you try some Inuyasha-kun?" another asked.

Inuyasha looked at the girl with a princely smile and leaned in close to her face. "Only if you feed me my dear." The girl blushed and giggled. Kagome found out things. Like is Inuyasha taisho, grade 11, host club king. Kagome has been the lap dog for about three days now. And kagome knew one thing for sure: kagome hated rich people. Kagome looked at the twins "hahaha yeah and then this guy deleted all of his work he did that took four hours to do…" the twin with braid is bankotsu minazaki, grade 10, homo. "Hey…that's…" the short haired twin is jakotsu minazaki, grade 10, and homo. "And he panicked and cried…..hahaha" bankotsu was still laughing. "Bankotsu! You're so cruel…in front of everyone." Jakotsu started to cry. Bankotsu got up and grabbed jakotsu face "I'm sorry jakotsu. It's just you were so cute at the time…I couldn't help it." "Bankotsu..." the girls started blushing and squealing loudly. Saying things like "how cute!" and "what beautiful brotherly love!" kagome was just looking at it all like it was the twilight zone, kagome debated to either run away now or just stay threw the torture. "I wouldn't think of it." The other one of the hosts. Miroku Suzuki, grade 11, and vice-president of the host club. "I just can't understand this place?" kagome said looking anywhere but at Miroku. "Well, our motto is to use our characteristics to answer the need of the costumer's. As you already know Inuyasha is our best." Miroku said politely. Kagome couldn't help but think why anyone would want that guy as anything. " you of course will be doing all chores and stuff. And I wouldn't advise running away, I have very good staff." Miroku had that creepy grin again, so kagome walked away from him. "Work hard, doggy you won't be popular if you look like that." Inuyasha said blowing air in kagome's ear. Kagome jumped and turned to look at him. "Please don't do that." Kagome said shakily. Inuyasha looked offended putting his right hand on his chest. "What? But it's one of my best techniques." Kagome gave him a blank stare. "I'm not interested in that kind of thing." She said looking away and smiles. "Besides, guy, girl, appearances… does it really matter, what's inside is important right?" Inuyasha looked at kagome for a minute. "…well true…" the turns around and cries. " but when god makes people who are perfect on the outside and inside, it's okay I know you need to tell yourself that." Kagome felt like hitting this man. Kagome knew there was a word to describe him. What was it? Hmm. "I know!" kagome smiled brightly. "What have you realized that I'm just too perfect?" she points at him "annoying!" kagome says happily. Kagome realized that she said something bad. Kagome could hear the twins laughing so hard. "Hahaha….wow you are brilliant haha." Jakotsu said in between laughs. "Yeah, haha not many people can hurt him haha!" kagome looked at the twins then Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean it-" Inuyasha didn't answer for a minute. "King" he said kagome was confused. "What" kagome asked Inuyasha who looked back at kagome. "I go by king here. Call me king" kagome felt her eye twitch. "Okay ki-" kagome was interrupted by Miroku dragging him off. "Inuyasha you have more costumers." Kagome could feel a headache coming on. Kagome then heard the door open. "Hey everyone! Sorry we're late!" the boy said. His name is Shippo akumi, grade 12. "Shippo-chan! Kiba-kun!" the girls yelled. "Sorry, I fell asleep waiting for Kiba-kun" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eye, which made tears come out. "Kyaaaa! You're so cute!" the other guy who mostly silent. His name is Kiba karumi, grade 12 and very tall. "Is that boy really in the 12th grade?" kagome asked Inuyasha who appeared next to her again. "Yep, weird huh?" Inuyasha smiled at kagome, kagome looked back at him then sighed. "Man I just wanted a quiet place to study." Inuyasha looked confused. "Why don't you study at home?" kagome looked away with an annoyed look. "Cause my family's always really loud. And I can't concentrate." Inuyasha put his arms behind his head and leaned and the wall. "Do you not get along with your family then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiles "no, no, nothing like that. I love my family they can just be over bearing sometimes, that's all." Kagome then walks away. Inuyasha looked and decided something. "Kagome, I got an Idea I will teach all about hosting. And if you can then get 100 people you are completely debt free!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped and turned around with a shocked. "Are you messing me?" Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.

~~break~~

Paradise host club motto: Be strong, be dignified, and be beautiful.

Inuyasha had been teaching kagome to be a host for a week.

"Thank you for the wai-" kagome was interrupted by getting smacked on the head with inuyasha's fan. Kagome just couldn't get some stuff. "No that's wrong! Like this when putting down the glass use your pinkie as a cushion." He spoke and demonstrated. Kagome had a questioning look. "I see. So it's not to disturb the customers right?" Inuyasha looked at her, and then smiled. "Nope. It's to make me look good." Kagome's eye twitched. "Also when you're having a problem, it's always effective to give a side way's glance." He said showing kagome how to do it. They looked at each other. "Yeah, I feel nothing." Kagome then realized that she said something stupid again because now he's sulking. Kagome welcomed back the headache. "kagome-chan!" kagome heard Shippo and turned to him "yes?" kagome asked. Shippo smiled. "Want to eat cakes with me?" kagome smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry I don't like sweets." Shippo nodded "okay then will you hold my bunny?" he asked. Holding out this cute bunny plushie. "Nah, I don't like stuffed animals." Kagome said with a monotone voice. "Whaat! You don't like my bunny?" Shippo looked kagome sadly. Kagome looked at Shippo then to the bunny, the longer kagome look the more kagome realized. "Well, it is kind of cute huh?" kagome smiled and took the bunny.

~~break~~

"Inuyasha-dear, I heard about it." A woman with long black hair in a loose ponytail said. Inuyasha turned to her. "About princess kikyo?" he said smiling at her, she smirked at him. "I heard you were taking care of a doggy with no pedigree." Inuyasha frowned a bit, then instantly smiled again. "yes, but you can't just the worrisome alone right?" In that instant kagome walked in "ah there you are I hope you got everything." Kagome nodded. And started taking out thing. Kagome couldn't believe they couldn't go shopping themselves and sent kagome to do it. Kagome set a brown container on the table. "What is that?" bankotsu asked over kagome's shoulder. "It's instant coffee." The whole room gasped. Inuyasha rushed over "This is the commoner made that uses only hot water!" he said in amazement. They all look at it in awe. Again kagome came to only one conclusion: I hate rich people! "If you don't want to drink it I'll go buy the expensive stuff." Kagome went to grab it, but Inuyasha pulled away. "No I-I will drink this!" He did a victory pose and they all walked off after to watch. Kagome stared at them all with a headache. "Oh please Inuyasha-dear stop playing. You get yourself sick." Kikyo said voice laced with disgust. Kagome looked at her. "Oh sorry I was talking to myself." Kikyo smiled. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Right" next thing kagome heard was "kagome! Hurry make us some commoners coffee! We're waiting." Kagome walked over and made the coffee the whole time being watched like a hawk. Kagome was done within a minute. The others were passing cups around. Kagome turned to Inuyasha "don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes" without looking at kagome Inuyasha smirks saying "it won't suit our tastes." Kagome glared at him. Some of the girls were looking around worried. "I don't know if I should drink this." One girl said. Inuyasha walked over and grabbed her. "Then how about mouth-to-mouth" Inuyasha gave a smile. The girls screamed, kagome looked around to see the others doing the same thing she felt sick. Kikyo was sitting there watching as everyone got more, she glared at kagome. "Drinking such a thing, inuyasha's getting crazy don't you think kikyo?" kikyo looked at the girl and smirked looking back at Inuyasha "oh please dear, he's just being polite to the commoner boy, though being kind is unpleasant."

~~break~~

Paradise host club second motto: unending research is the guide to being a good guy.

"Okay today men we will eat commoners ramen!" Inuyasha said in a commanding voice. The others were standing by of a stable with a different flavored ramen in front of them. "Okay now listen to the teacher's instructions." Miroku said smiling at kagome. Kagome had a bad feeling. Kagome went over and showed them how to do it. "There's hot water for three minutes and 4 minutes? What's the difference?" Miroku asked. "Hey do have to throw the water away afterwards?" bankotsu asked. "mustard-mayo hurts my eyes!" Shippo yelled. They were all talking like a chicken with its head cut off; kagome could fell the headache coming back. "Ah you are wonderful! May I express my thanks with my body!" Inuyasha said grabbing kagome and spinning around. "Please don't!" kagome yelled. "Ya what bankotsu it just doesn't match the picture." Jakotsu said with a bored face looking at kagome. Bankotsu leaned on jakotsu. "I agree with you jakotsu, the situation doesn't add up." Also looking at kagome with a bored face. "What are you talking about you two?" Miroku asked. "You see, females love two beautiful homosexuals together, it is a nice plot to see if two guys further their friendship or not..." jakotsu said smiling at bankotsu as he leaned in to his face as if to kiss him. "In our case, we have our twin-ness, as our forbidden weapon." Bankotsu smirks and steps away from jakotsu. They turn to kagome and both walk over and lean into kagome's blushing face. "In addition, you will be love by the two, with such a deep bond at the same time." Bankotsu says letting go to kagome and walks away. "Isn't that the ultimate fantasy for girls?" jakotsu says also walking away. Then they both say. "But you can't even pass the first condition. We wasted our time explaining." Kagome eye twitched "then why did you explain in the first place?" Inuyasha nodded. "You guys are right it is definitely his appearance," he walks over to kagome and takes off the glasses. "But, then taking off the glasses will probably make his eyes smaller." Kagome panicked. "Hey wait I don't have contacts give them back." She tried to reach for them, not noticing that the others were shocked at what they were seeing. Inuyasha snapped his fingers "bankotsu! Jakotsu!" they appeared out of nowhere with scissors and jumped at kagome. "Miroku call the school tailor, Kiba get some disposable contacts form the nurse!" they set out to do as ordered. "What about me Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled smiling at him. "Shippo, eat some cake!" Kagome looked scared. "What are you all doing!" it took an hour, but they styled kagome's hair, got her a uniform, and got rid of the ugly glasses. "Um...Inuyasha?" they heard kagome's voice from behind the curtain they put there for kagome to change. "Ah are you done changing? Come out!" Inuyasha said happily, the others were cheering for kagome to come out. They curtain was pulled back to see kagome. Kagome wasn't wearing the sweat shirt and pants anymore, kagome was wearing the school uniform, which was a red jacket, with a white under shirt and black tie the pants were brown. Kagome shaggy long hair was trimmed, it was still long but they put it in a low ponytail. And they glasses were gone and kagome's big brown eye were showing. "Excuse me…but this uniform." kagome said but stopped when kagome saw their happy faces. "Um guys..?" kagome couldn't finish because kagome was tackled by Inuyasha. "Cute! You look just like a girl!" The others were laughing. Kagome just stayed silent, she felt like killing them all. "Kagome-chan! You look so cute!" Shippo also jumped and hugged kagome. "If you had that face, why didn't you tell us earlier?" bankotsu asked looking at kagome. Miroku walked up and smiled at kagome "you might actually get a costumer or two." Inuyasha grinned and did the good-guy pose. "That was my plan along! Now." He grabbed kagome's hand to help her up. "You must show everyone that beauty!"

~~break~~

"Kagome-kun! What are your hobbies?" a girl with short brown hair asked

"Is it true you commute by train?" a girl with medium length black hair asked.

Do you do anything special for skin care?" a girl with long curly black hair asked.

The girls' names were ayumi, yuka and eri. They were wearing the school uniform. The uniform consisted of a long blue dress with a white long sleeved jacket over that and a black bow on the front. Kagome was a little scared; she really wasn't used to the attention of girls. She didn't know what to do or talk about. "Hey why did you join the club?" eri asked with a smile. "Oh that's because I broke..." that was it if she got a hundred costumers the 8 million debt is gone. Kagome remembered Inuyasha saying look at them from a side way glance, so kagome did. "Would you like another cup?" kagome asked with a smile. The ayumi blushed and nodded the other girls asking for one as well. Kagome smiled it worked, this will be easy. "Why do they..?" Inuyasha stood next to Miroku confused. "They probably think his innocence is refreshing." Miroku said smiling. "kagome-kun, tells more about you please?" yuka asked. Kagome thought and knew just the story. "Oh that's so sad so your dad passed away. What about your mom?" eri asked. Inuyasha and the others stared and listened as well. "Well my mom goes to work, to support me and my brother. I help take care of him, when I am home. My gramps is there as well. I also help with the cooking and cleaning." Kagome smiled sadly. Inuyasha was completely hypnotized by the conversation. "Inuyasha-dear, won't you pay attention to your customers?" kikyo asked sipping her tea. Inuyasha turned to her "oh I am so sorry my princess." Inuyasha smiled at kikyo. "I have to make sure a rookie is doing well." Kikyo frowned at Inuyasha. "You sure are concerned about the boy." Inuyasha smiled at her grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Yes, well he is very interesting." Inuyasha pointed to a table of ramen. "Won't you try some of the commoners' ramen?" kikyo looked appalled. "You actually eat that Inuyasha-dear?" she asked in disgust. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then grinned. "Yes actually I am addicted to the stuff!" kikyo frowned at looked at kagome "I would like to meet the boy, Inuyasha-dear." Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome! Come here!" kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and his guest. "Kagome, this is princess kikyo. One of my best guest." Kagome saw that it was the girl from the other day, kagome didn't really get her tastes in men but she smiled anyway. "Please to meet you." kikyo nodded and was about to speak when she saw Inuyasha stand up "Inuyasha-dear what's wrong?" Inuyasha didn't answer; he just ran over to kagome and hugged her. "CUTE! You looked so shy and just sooo cute!" Inuyasha just kept squeezing kagome, while kagome tried to get away. "Let me go pervert!" kikyo just glared as the other were laughing at the site "Inuyasha-dear…" Inuyasha started spinning her around screaming how cut she was. Kagome saw Kiba walking by. "Kiba! Help me!" Kiba then ran over and grabbed kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and put kagome over his shoulder. "Kiba what are you doing?" Inuyasha glared at him. Kiba just stared at Inuyasha. "I was asked for help, so I helped." Inuyasha just glared at Kiba, Then looked at kagome smiling. "Kagome hunny come back to daddy." Kagome's twitched and yelled from behind Kiba. "I don't need another dad!" kikyo was just sitting there hating being ignored and glaring at kagome.

~~break~~

"Ah, Kagome-kun what happened to your finger?" ayumi asked looking at kagome worriedly. "Huh?" kagome looked down. "Oh, this is nothing I cut my self while cooing last night." Kagome smiled. That really wasn't the truth but kagome didn't want to tell anyone, about getting bullied. Kagome had got cut from a glass in the school books, books getting wet and little needles in the jacket. Kagome just let it pass. Kagome looked out the window to see the kagome's bag and stuff was thrown into one of the schools ponds. "You have got to be kidding me!" she ran to get her stuff and ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Kagome saw it was inuyasha's best customer kikyo. "Oh hello... You are the commoner. Inuyasha has sure made you look nicer." Kikyo walked away smirking. "Why don't you fix your up-bringing as well?" Kagome just ignored her and continued. Kagome had a feeling that kikyo was the culprit behind all the bullying incidents. But kagome couldn't care about that now. Kagome had to find the wallet that had the food money. "Hey commoner!" kagome flinched. Crap she forgot. "What a nice hobby you have ditching the club and coming to play in the water." Inuyasha looked annoyed at what kagome was doing, till he looked down. "Hey why did you get your bag wet?" Inuyasha looked back up at kagome with a confused look. "I just dropped it, and now I can't find my wallet." Kagome said and went back to looking for the wallet. "Jeez, your method of searching is weak." Inuyasha said taking off his shirt showing is toned chest. He got in the water with kagome, splashing his arms in the water as if he was a five year old. "See you got to do it like this, dramatically." Kagome looked shocked. "Hey, you shouldn't do that you'll get wet." Inuyasha laughed a little. "Its fine people say I'm dripping with good looks." Looking for the wallet. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in shock. "Hey I found it!" he said walking over to kagome. "Hey what's the matter?" he stared for a moment then smirked at kagome leaning in close to kagome's face. "Heh, have you fallen for me?" kagome then blinked and noticed how close Inuyasha was and glared and took the wallet. "Tch, you wish!"

~~break~~

"I see… it's troublesome, how can your bag fall out of the pond all by itself, how scary." Kikyo said drinking some tea. Kagome was wondering why kikyo was today's guest when she obliviously doesn't like kagome. "yes." Kagome smiled. Kikyo glared at kagome. "but, you went too far having Inuyasha-dear help search in that dirty pond with you." kikyo leaned in smirking "don't think that he loves you. He is just taking care of you because your background is new to him. Maybe things are happening because you are hanging out with Inuyasha-dear without thinking." Kagome stared for a while. "That...Is...In short you're jealous." Kikyo's smirk faltered, then all of a sudden kikyo pushed the table making kagome jump back. "Aah! Help kagome's suddenly become violent! I knew he was barbarous! Somebody hurry this commoner-" kagome couldn't believe this was happening this girl was trying to cause trouble, next thing kagome knows is that the twins throw water on kikyo. Kikyo turned to the twins "sorry our hands slipped." Sticking their tongues out at her. Kikyo looked shocked, but that quickly turned to anger. "Hey, Miss Kikyo please don't look down on our information system. Of course, we have other information about the other incidents as well." Miroku looked down at her with a creepy smile with photos in his hand. Kikyo tried to walk away when she ran into Shippo "This person is scary." He had tears in his eyes; she turned the other way to see Kiba. "Looks so ugly." She got a furious look on her face and again tried to get away when Inuyasha stood in front of her. Kikyo had tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha-dear! This guy is-" Inuyasha smiled "you look beautiful on the outside." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But, it's no good if you only look good. So please I must ask you never to return." He glared at her. "You cannot be a customer if you behave badly toward a fellow club member." She had tears in her eyes and ran away crying, bankotsu watching her leave. "We have a customer like that every now and then." Kagome was shocked at what was happening. Inuyasha turned to kagome. "Now, as punishment for causing trouble I'll add another 100 customer to your quota," kagome looked lifeless. Another 100, maybe she could kill him and run. "I mean if you weren't hear I wouldn't have lost my best customer, then I wouldn't have had to look in the pond with you." Inuyasha smirked at kagome. "Inuyasha!" kagome yelled chasing him. "Hey, kagome! What this? It fell out of your pocket." Inuyasha grabbed it and saw it was and I.D. "hey kagome?" kagome turned to see Inuyasha frowning. "Yes, what?" Inuyasha looked at her. "You're a girl?" kagome nodded her head. "yes, biologically I guess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Karri: man that tough. (sighs and falls into a chair)

Inuyasha: what, stop being a baby!

Karri: Inuyasha, if you don't stop I will have something bad happen to you. (glares at him)

Kagome: Inuyasha I would listen to her if I were you.

Inuyasha: oh please what could she possibly do to me?

Karri: I could make you end up with a guy, Instead of our pretty kagome. Hmm, maybe Kouga.

Inuyasha: (gulped) you wouldn't dare.

Karri: (smirks) try me.

Inuyasha: okay I will stop now.

Karri: kagome end this please.

Kagome: okay thanks for reading please review. Ja ne!


End file.
